


Creature of Honesty

by justabore



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Implied Iago/Cassio, M/M, he HATES the moor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Summary: 而他说话时那沉吟、哀伤的神色，足令伊阿古怀念至今。
Relationships: Iago/Othello
Kudos: 5





	Creature of Honesty

回到塞浦路斯令伊阿古松了口气。不同于他们上一次开拔回国时的阴雨，塞浦路斯用最猛烈的阳光迎接共和国军队的回归。阳光射在伊阿古脸上，击碎他脆弱的表皮，当晚，熟悉的红肿和疼痒又浮现在他的皮肤上，令伊阿古的心中充满喜悦。他胸中激荡着剧烈的激情和重大的计划，即将得偿的快乐取代了真正施展的快乐，伊阿古几乎陶醉了，不得不时刻提醒自己谨言慎行。

最重要的图谋暂时还无法付诸实际，他必须潜心寻找突破口。正如两军阵前，敌人的破绽并不总是当机立见，而是需要一双冷静的、渔人的眼睛去发现。

伊阿古擎着鱼叉，死死盯住水面。另一端的倒影里，三个站立的人在交谈中逐渐把肩挨在一起，模样不无亲密。苔丝德蒙娜和卡西奥之间立着伊阿古自己的妻子，那个婆娘从来不知道什么时候该站一边去。

卡西奥似乎在向他挥手，伊阿古抬起头，弓着的脊梁也舒张开来。卡西奥的确在挥手，俊美的佛罗伦萨人如柳枝抽条那般伸展出修长的形样，恍同海浪波折之下婀娜的幻影，天生地引人入痴。天知道苔丝德蒙娜是如何保持神魂稳定，但这世上最后一个还相信她绝无可能爱上卡西奥的人恐怕正是她自己。

摩尔人是多么高兴看到他们回去啊，伊阿古与埃米莉亚，以及卡西奥与苔丝德蒙娜四个人有说有笑地向他走近，而他或许未曾得神恩赐一丁点诗人的敏感，竟对此景一无所觉。苔丝德蒙娜小跳着奔向她的夫君，像个孩子那样环住他的脖子。可怜的奥赛罗被灭顶的幸福掏空了头脑，搂住这少女苍白的身躯，手臂的深色自亚麻的袖子下透出来，仿佛一具从双手开始腐坏的大理石雕塑。

这幅喜乐的图景深深刺痛了伊阿古的心，即便好景很快便将不长，他也未能从这念头中宽慰半分。他对摩尔人的憎恨似乎已经到了与日俱增的地步，哪怕是看到他多失掉一天的痛苦，都令他痛苦不已。

他并非未曾见过奥赛罗陷入真正的痛苦，因而更无法轻易忘怀那甘甜。在他们从塞浦路斯撤退的冬天，伊阿古时常看到那时还未被授予将军头衔的将军独自坐在营地最边缘的大石上沉思。当白天的日光照亮奥赛罗的脸，往往会把他本就使人咂舌的肤色衬托得更加浓烈，可月光洒在同一个人身上时，居然为他的整个身体罩上一层蔚蓝的薄纱。那是某种传说中深水海域的幽暗蓝色，而非塞浦路斯或威尼斯这样的岛岸常常可以见到的清透翠蓝。或多或少透露出沉静和智慧的蓝笼在奥赛罗的周围，从他的皮肤深处缓缓地漫溢出来。伊阿古便站在远处，倚着树干望着这尊流血的圣像，借由凉爽的夜雾遮掩眼睛，直到忽然而至的冬雨破坏他的伪装。

奥赛罗迈着沉重的步伐走回营帐的方向，短而坚硬的胡须发茬被雨水湿润，而他的人依然浸没在沉思中，甚至没有注意到伊阿古在场。他被伊阿古叫住，打了个寒战似地惊醒。

“请您不要忧虑，我们所失去的只是短暂的失去，它依然属于我们，属于 _至尊之国*_ 。”伊阿古说，“毕竟我们面对的只是一群未开化的野蛮物种。”

摩尔人愣了一下，回味着他话中的含义，并活似擅自替他辩护起来似地认同道：“正是一支野蛮人的军队，我的朋友，绝无偏颇。”

而他说这话时那沉吟、哀伤的神色，雪白眼球中血丝向瞳孔发起的奇袭，濡湿的嘴唇坚毅拒绝颤抖的沟壑，足令伊阿古怀念至今。

**Author's Note:**

> *La Serenissima，威尼斯共和国别称


End file.
